Connectors, namely plugs and receptacles for connecting wires from various devices or sources to other devices have evolved over the years as those devices or sources have changed. Different applications have also required new and varied types of plugs and connectors. Most notably, with the advent of computers and related peripherals, electrical plugs or connectors have been developed to releasably link the cables or wires necessary to carry and communicate information from one device or source to another device.
In the modern design of electrical connectors, which include plugs and receptacles, the terminals or leads are embedded in or on substratums. The substratums are then received in a frame or housing to constitute the connector. Because the connectors are of a multi-piece construction, it is important that the substratums remain secure within the frame.
In order to retain the substratum and terminals within the receptacle frame, the prior art made the substratum slightly oversized relative to the housing opening in order to create an interference fit therebetween. The interference fit essentially wedged the wafer into the connector frame to thereby hold the terminals in place.
However, the problem with the prior art interference fit is that it has a tendency to bow the frame. Bowing of the frame can cause the terminal to bow creating an open circuit between the plug and receptacle contacts, as well as poor connections therebetween, that may hinder device performance.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a terminal carrying wafer for a receptacle that does not cause bowing of the receptacle frame, and is still securely maintained within the frame.
It is another object of the present invention to reduce wafer movement within a receptacle metal shell or frame.